raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Jazz Records
Jazz Records is the 10th episode of Season 8, and is episode 181st of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' Jazz Records *'Episode Number:' Season 8, Episode 10 (#181 of 210) *'Air Date:' December 15, 2003 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "Children can break daddy's things." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray Barone **Patricia Heaton as Debra Barone **Brad Garrett as Robert Barone **Madylin Sweeten as Ally Barone **Doris Roberts as Marie Barone **Peter Boyle as Frank Barone **Monica Horan as Amy MacDougall Barone **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey Barone **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael Barone *'Crew:' **Gary Halvorson - Director **Tom Caltabiano - Writer *'Followed by:' "Debra at the Lodge" Synopsis Ray enters the living room to find his dictionary destroyed. Debra informs him that the boys were sliding down the stairs on it. Ray is upset because he won it in a spelling bee in school. Frank tells Ray that it's payback for when Ray destroyed Frank's jazz records as a child. The next day, Ray arrives at his parents' house and gives Frank an early Christmas gift: CDs of his old jazz records. Ray asks him where the CD player he bought them is, and Frank tells him it's still in the box in the basement. Ray goes to the basement and finds all the old gifts he gave them, including a new CD player. While Ray tries to put the CDs on, Frank reminisces about listening to his old records and how Ray accidentally melted the records by setting up his race car track. Frank and Marie find the CD player too complicated and leave. On returning to the house, Ray tells Debra about his parents refusing to listen to the CDs. Debra tells Ray to sit down and tells him to not let his father get him down. Ray ignores her and lays out a plan to sneak into the Barone house and set up the CD player and play the CDs when his parents arrive at home. When Frank and Marie arrive at the house, Ray plays the CD which is extremely loud causing Marie to drop all the groceries. Robert and Amy arrive with gifts and slip in the spilled egg nog. After Frank refuses the CDs again, Robert presents him with his own Christmas gift: new copies of Frank's old jazz records. Ray once again plays the CDs, but Frank unplugs the CD player saying that they don't sound the same as the old records. Ray tells Frank that he doesn't remember destroying the records, but Frank calls him a liar. Finally, Robert reveals that he was jealous of Ray's race car track because he got corrective shoes for Christmas. Out of jealousy, Robert moved the race car track and accidentally destroyed the records. Robert apologizes, and Frank quickly forgives him causing Ray to question why Frank didn't forgive him. Robert turns on the old jazz records, much to Frank's delight. On Christmas morning, Michael and Geoffrey give Ray an electronic dictionary, which Ray begrudgingly accepts. Running Gags Trivia Quotes *RAY: My mother and my father? We're through with them! *DEBRA: You read my letter to Santa! Category:Season 8